Without U
by SweetieBird
Summary: Rachel has lost Finn and now she trapped in a never ending nightmare. But will it finally end and will she be at peace? ***WARNING certain parts may be very hard to read since feelings are still fresh. But if you think you can handle it plz continue! There is cute bonding.


Rachel Berry tossed and turned in bed as she kept having the same nightmare over and over again.

'Today was the day I was finally marrying the man of my dreams 'she said.

She grinned taking one final look at herself in mirror & decided to twirl three times saying, 'Mrs. Rachel Barbra Hudson!'

When she finally stopped spinning she was a little dizzy but held her balance well.

She laughed, grabbing her bouquet and walking up to her dads who where waiting outside the door.

'You look gorgeous honey,they both said conjoined! Hiram gave her a kiss on her right cheek and Leroy gave her one on left!

At that moment a single tear fell and rolled down her check. 'Thank you daddy and papa, I love you two so much.'

All three hugged tightly, and Hiram carefully wiped her tear away.

'We love you too, no more tears ok, remember you will always be our shining star.'

The church bell ringed, and she heard her song,she smiled linking arms with her dads.

She counted each step as she walked wanting to remember how long it took to get to her groom!

Finally she arrived to altar and dads let her go, gave her hand to Finn.

'Take care of her, they said before taking her seat. Finn nodded but did not say a word, which was a bit odd but she did not think much of it.

Vows were said next and Rachel spilled her heart saying exactly how she felt about him. It was a long road filled with immature mistakes, romantic memories, and a long journey ahead.

Finn said his vows and she could hear awes from the crowd of guest but to her it all sounded like jibber jabber!

Her stomach felt uneasy, but just took several deep breaths and looked into her groom to be beautiful eyes!

Nothing could ruin her day!

She was in love and happy that she agreed to have a traditional wedding.

They would talk about their family's faith later, all that mattered was their love and commitment.

At last it the minister asked her does she take Finn to be her lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward,in sickness & health, for richer or love and to cherish until death til do is part...

Rachel basically screamed I do and the minister repeated the words to Finn and he said nothing.

The room fell silent, and started to get unbearably cold, the feeling in her stomach was back.

She looked down had her shoes and back into his eyes. ' ' Babe, please say something I love you so much.'

He remained mute, she looked around saw that everyone had froze in their place.

She swallowed hard & raised her to cup his face, he lukewarm and his beautiful eyes were heavy.

'She started shaking as the coldness grew thicker, uh Finn, she repeated his name now scared.

His heavy eyes finally closed and he fell to the ground making a load clump.

'Ahhh, Finn baby, what's wrong, oh my... please it's our wedding day.'

She threw her self to ground and shook him several times. 'Wake up, she started begging as cried, harder and harder.

Giving up she laid her head on his chest and sobbing...

'Noooo, not a again please I'll do anything, come back Finn! Rachel woke up in a cold sweat crying hysterically, as her heartbeat grew.

She grabbed several tissues from the box on her nightstand and buried her face into them.

She breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. It had been two weeks since Finn 's passing and having a hard time,

No one ever wanted to leave her alone because they were afraid she's do something stupid.

Which dhe promised she never would no matter how much pain she was in.

Kurt and Santana stayed around the loft more often than usual and Santana use playful insults to make me smile.

Her dads even bought a vacation house in New York do they could be closer to her. She protested at first but in the end was grateful for having them there.

But she knew they would eventually be going home and her friends would start to loosen up.

She was home alone tonight, because after had convinced her roommates that she needed time alone and that she would be ok.

And truthfully she had been ok, she had washed her hair and decided to dye it with golf streaks.

She had ordered her favorite veggie pizza and watched the all the episodes of GIRLS on net flicks.

She even painted her her nails a funky purple dragon color that she would never dare to try.

But when she went to bed and tried to sleep the nightmares started again.

These would constantly come the first two nights after the funeral and she would be depressed all the time.

** Rachel's POV***  
I threw the tissue in my waste basket and laid on my side, my eyes wide open as I played the song 'Without you' inside my head.

' I spoke quietly ' I admit I am lost, I am vain. ' I will never be the same without you!' I closed my eyes and then felt a touch on my shoulder blade.

I jumped, turned around in bed, lost for words as I stared at Finn Hudson laying next to me.

I reached out to touch him, 'Finn is it really you' I asked unsure.

He gave one of his famous half smiles and said ' yes Rach it's really me!'

He was cupping my face like I did in his in the dreams, I held still as he did this. It seemed like forever since Si felt his touch and I wanted to take it all in.

'I finally was brave enough to speak again, 'I miss you much Finn, I wish you could stay here with me. Please tell me that you will!

He sighed, but then smiled again. 'Rachel, you are the love of my life, I love you more than you will ever know. But I cannot stay, that is just not how it works my love. '

I was going to cry again, when he lifted my head and but his finger against my lips.

'Shhh no more crying, please I know it's hard but try to be strong for me he said. I want you to take your time and go after everything you want in life. '

'I will always be your biggest fan, and I watch over you to we meet again. Even if one day you fall in love with someone else, which I you will.'

I shook my head aggressively, to say no, but Finn was not having it!

'Yes Rach one day you will and its okay because our love will never die.'

He then moved his finger from my lips and kissed me passionately.

I kissed back moving in closet and cuddling him while I still could, I never wanted this to end!

But of course it did as he slowly pulled away, I pulled him back in for a little more then he finally pulled apart.

He looked directly into my eyes as I gazed back into his. ' I love you Finn Hudson, I love you so goddamn much' I blurted out.

He was grinning from ear to ear, ' I love you more, you may be a little vain and loud. But you will never be never be lost' he said

I quickly kissed the fist we made and just as he came, he left again.

I rubbed my hand over the place where he laid and pouted but did not cry.'

' For tonight there would be no more tears, I said.

I pulled my comforter tighter to me and snuggled with my pillow before drifting off to sleep.

I felt a light breeze brush my cheek!

****I sorry if that was too hard read or too cheesy but I have been wanting to write closure for them for a while! Also I had no intention on being cruel, do I hope you were understand my point in this story! *****


End file.
